


Public phone call

by Lord Bixler (Penjamin24seven365)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penjamin24seven365/pseuds/Lord%20Bixler
Summary: Frisk calls sans for help





	Public phone call

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my wattpad  
> http://my.w.tt/UiNb/n4wS2YQ2KE

Grillby's was packed with it's usual customers, and a few new ones who were starting to become regulars. Grillby looked at the clock on the wall and sighed, sans should be coming in any minute now.  
As if on cue Sans walked into Grillby's. As he walked he said hi to the usual people and he made his way to the bar.  
"Hey grillbs."  
"Skipping work again sans." Grillby asked in a way of greeting.  
"What, no! I'm on break." Sans lied.  
"Uh-huh, Sure."  
Grillby said with a nod before placing a bottle of ketchup in front of him.  
Just as he was finishing up his 2nd bottle his phone rang. Checking to see who it was he smiled, it was frisk.  
"Hello?"  
No answer. He knew she was there, he could hear her breathing. "Frisk?" He tried again. This time he heard a soft moan.  
He chuckled into the phone. "I see." He paused. His eye flickered blue before returning back to normal, "Do you need help?" A hum was his answer.  
"Well, I'm feeling too lazy right now, but I'm pretty confident I can get the job done over the phone." Another moan.  
Sans looked around as he hopped down off the stool and walked to little area away from everyone. It wasn't totally private but it was enough.  
"I was thinking about you all throughout work. It was innocent at 1st, wishing you would stop by. I missed you. Of course you know, things wouldn't stay innocent for long. Standing there at my sentry station thinking on how it would be for you to be underneath, working that mouth of yours." Frisks moans became muffled. He paused wondering if she was using her fingers., imagineing it was his cock that was deep in her throat. "Honestly, I almost come right there. I wanted to take you over the top. Strip you naked, have you in nothing but my jacket. Have the cold air hit you Little bit before I start to play with your breast, pinching and squeezing them. Swirling my tongue around them, nibbling and pulling at them as your nipples get hard." A shaky moan was heard on the phone. He know she was touching herself, rubbing tight circles around her clit.  
"I don't even care who see's. I wanted it. I'd have you bent over the counter and shove it in hard. I'd fuck you fast, getting in as deep as I can go just the way you like it. have everyone hear you moan and scream my name. I want to make you cum in front of everybody." He said as his eye glowed briefly before fading again. Frisk whimpered. "Have them watch as I lick you, tasting our sweet love. Drive you mad with a slow tonguing until you come again." Frisk came with a load moan. "Damn, I wasn't even done yet. Guess I'll have to punish you when I get home." Sans ended the call and walked back up to the bar, said goodbye to grillby and vanished just as he took a step out the door.  
Grillby looked around. Several customers shifted looking embarrassed. Sans didn't realize everyone heard their phone call.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading  
> ~Lord Bixler


End file.
